Miss Paris Tipton
by nothingsgonnachange
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight, but it was definitely love. Zack/OC - set during The Suite Life on Deck
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Sissy!", London squeaked. I covered my ears and sighed. Bailey rolled her eyes and clung to my brother's arm. I turned around to find London's new interest for the upcoming minute. Her concentration usually lasted 3 minutes, 5 minutes max. I saw a red bush of hair flying around London's neck, after saying 'Oh come on London."

Bailey, clearly confused, stepped forward with a frown on her face.

"Who's this?", she asked pointing at the red haired girl with big brown eyes. She was kinda pretty…Nah, not my type.

"This is my….SISTER", London said waiting as if there were going to be any drums.

"Sister?", Cody whispered behind my back. Wait..what?

"I didn't know you had a sister", I said stepping forward next to Bailey and London. My eyes darted around the girls pale face, resting on her eyes and red hair. "Hel-lo", I said slowly. Considering she was London's sister, she probably had the same amount of brainscels as London. Or, otherwise said, incredibly stupid.

"My-name-is-Zack. What's-yours?" I folded my arms across my chest and awaited her answer patiently. She looked completely startled and glanced from London back to me. Didn't she understand me? Maybe she spoke another language? But I heard her speak English. Maybe she was just shy…

She whispered into London's ears before turning to me with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm Paris! My daddy's rich and so am I. Yay me!" She clapped her hands just like London did and sounded exactly the same. Yup I was right. They're definitely alike. As if reading my thoughts Cody stepped forward.

"She's exactly like London.

"Oh Boy", Bailey said looking rather worried and I couldn't agree more.


	2. Miss Tipton Pt1

EPISODE 1

**Miss Tipton**

"Paris", Moseby said holding his arms wide open. I hugged him around his waist, because I was even smaller than Little Marion himself.

"It's good to see you again Moseby. I missed you."

Moseby pulled back, still holding my shoulders and looked at me. "My, oh, my child. You've grown into a beautiful woman." He smiled like a proud dad. I didn't have the connection my half-sister had with him, but I did love this man.

"Thanks Moseby", I smiled. "Now where do I find London?"

"Of course, your sister. She's probably on the upper deck. Follow me", he said beckoning me to follow him. Unfortunately for me, the cruise ship was massive and the upper deck seemed to be on the three decks above the reception hall where I had previously been. Mr. Moseby helped me carrying my heavy suitcases but the little strength in his small arms wasn't nearly enough. Puffing from carrying my heavy suitcase, Mr. Moseby showed me the upper deck.

"Uh Moseby, those have wheels", I said pointing at the wheels at bottom of my suitcases. I had rolled them all the way, apparently without Mr. Moseby noticing.

"And you didn't tell me before?", Moseby yelled stressed out.

"Now you sound like the Moseby I know. Welcome back old man", I joked. Luckily, he laughed, or I probably would've been grounded for the next week.

"Ooh there she is", I said pointing at my sister near the juice bar. I left my suitcases behind and sprinted towards London.

"Sissy!", London yelled in her 'yay-me' voice and gave me three air-kisses.

"Oh come on London", I said and pulled her in a hug.

"Who's this?", a blondish girl asked London. She smiled at me, clearly confused.

"This is my…SISTER", London yelled after short pause.

"I didn't know you had a sister", a blonde boy said stepping forward. He leaned towards me and my face carefully. His eyes darted from my brown eyes, to my red hair, across my pale complexion and back to my eyes.

"Hel-lo", he said rather slowly. "My-name-is Zack. What's-yours?" Satisfied he leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Completely startled, I looked at London whose smile was beaming. She'd probably just checked out her reflection in one of the spoons again. She always did when we were at a restaurant. I pleaded her to give me and explanation, but she was probably busy complementing herself in her mind. I looked back at the boy for a brief moment before whispering in London's ear to play along. This boy thought I was as unintelligent as my sister? Well, what he wishes he gets.

I put on a painfully fake smile. "I'm Paris! My daddy's rich and so am I." I was awfully good at mimicking my sister, which is not a good sign. "Yay me!" I clapped my hands hysterically and was immediately repeated by London doing the same. It was her custom after all.

A third boy, the apparent twin of Zack also stepped closer and smiled. "She's exactly like London.

"Oh boy", the still unknown girl said. I looked at the three of them and insisted they'd tell me their names. Bailey and Cody, a couple and madly in love was what I discovered.

"Now Perrie, how many diamonds did daddy send you last week?", London asked me when we left the group behind and headed towards Mr. Moseby. I laughed and dropped my act.

"Thanks London, for playing along."

"You're welcome! But seriously, how many diamonds did daddy send you?" I laughed out loud.

"What so funny?", Moseby asked.

"You don't wanna know", I said.

"I was just asking Perrie how many diamonds sent her? Aren't you curious?"

"No." Moseby glanced at me and sighed deeply. I giggled and patted London's shoulder.

"Come London, I'll show you what he sent me."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands again and was about to turn on her heels when she remembered one more thing to tell Moseby.

"Oh and Moseby."

"Yes London", he asked bittersweet.

"Stop being jealous", she said, referring to the diamonds.


	3. Miss Tipton Pt2

"Unfortunately there aren't anymore rooms left on the student deck so your room is actually one of the guests' rooms that cancelled. Even though I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

Moseby opened the door that revealed a modern suite. I looked around, admiring everything. I was used to chique hotels and fancy stuff but I wasn't expecting anything from a boat.

"I think it'll do", I said sarcastically. Moseby punched my shoulder playfully and was beaming. The one thing, Mosby and I bonded over was our sanity. Moseby being hotel manager of one of the richest hotel chains in the world didn't think to highly of himself, in fact, he was very insecure. I, being the daughter of the owner, having stayed down-to-earth, even after years of pampering. I didn't wear fancy sparkly stuff like London. I was completely happy with jeans and simple floral dresses. I wore flat shoes rather than heels. The thing I had spent most money on was my car and my guitar, unlike London's addiction to designer clothes, costing as much as a horse.

I dropped my suitcases and went straight into the bathroom. My hair was still in the low messy bun I had easily done this morning. My cheeks were rosy from all the fuss happening.

I left my room wanting to explore the cruise ship, but I knew I would get lost if I went alone, so I tried to find my way back to the upper deck where London's friends had been. I'm glad to say I succeeded successfully. I mentally rewarded myself before approaching Zack, Cody, Bailey and two yet unknown friends.

"Hi guys", I said mimicking London again.

"H-hi", a chubby curly haired boy wearing glasses said. "I'm Woody." He smiled nervously and held out his hand. I looked at it and waved it gone.

"Why don't you look like London? You're sisters right?"

"And you are?"

"I'm Marcus aka Lil' Little", he said proudly.

"And I'm a princess." I knew who he was, but London wouldn't know, so me neither. At least, I was playing like I didn't know him.

"Yeah, why don't you guys look alike", Zack said.

"Well duh, London's mother is Asian, mine is Irish." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't sound Irish", Bailey said.

"I went to an expensive High School in America. Daddy thought that would be better for me. I didn't think so", I said lowering my voice at the end. "Although", I looked up, faking that I was thinking. "I did learn how to shop there." I smiled happily and noticed three of them sigh.

"So who's going to give me a tour?" Woody and Marcus were the first to back up.

"Not us."

"Uh yeah, Bailey and I've got homework to do", Cody said.

"Okay", I said grabbing Zack's arm. "You're coming with me." Even though I couldn't see his face, I was sure he was pleading his friends to save him. Boy did I want to see his expression. Too bad I had to focus on my role as London, instead of becoming friends with them. They seemed nice, but I knew people could be fake. How many times did my 'friends' use me for my money and power? Countless times already, and I had just turned 17. Mimicking London was the perfect way of keeping people at a distance, and thank the blond boy whose hand I was holding firmly for giving me the perfect disguise.

"So", Zack started, trying to feel less uncomfortable. "If you're London's sister, how come I've never seen you at the Tipton Hotel in Boston before?"

I pretended to be absentmindedly staring at the guests. Every now and then I waved or commented on ugly clothes.

"Ugh never mind.

Zack continued showing me the dining hall, the arcade hall, the swimming pool, the tennis courts, the spa and last but not least the climbing wall.

"Ooh I wanna try", I squeaked. Jeez, I was even starting to drive myself crazy and this was only day one.

"Now I don't think that's a good id…"

"Great", I cut him off and dragged him to the counter. The man handed us the gear.

"Ewh it's so ugly. Do you have that in pink and gold?", I said pointing at the belt.

Zack sighed and pulled me to the walls. Being the show-off he is, picked the highest wall. I watched him climb as I held onto the rope that was attached to his belt. I might be playing London's dumb sister, but I was smart enough to drop the character for now and be careful with the boy's life. That basically meant not releasing the rope.

"That's how a real pro does it", Zack said, making his torso look broader and masculine than it was by sticking his chest forward. He kissed his upper arms before focusing on me. Maybe I should've dropped him? He seemed cocky.

"Now Paris", he said pausing for a moment. "I'm used to London's name, but Paris is just weird. It's like calling your kids Apple and Pear."

"Thuh", I said. "That's nothing. I have another sister named Sydney and brother named Berlin. Nothing's too crazy for my family. Nuhu."

"That really is crazy", he said frowning. "Your turn by the way."

I attached my belt and started to climb the wall. I wasn't afraid of heights but I was slightly starting to panic when I was at ¾.  
"Zack?", I yelped. "I wanna come down!"

"Ok I gotcha!"

Slowly he released the rope making me lose height. I was eight feet above the ground when suddenly a girl walked by, capturing Zack's attention.

"Hi Zack", she said seductively and winked.

"Hi Tina", he said and waved at blondie, completely releasing the rope.

"Ah!", I yelled as I fell down. Within seconds I was on top of Zack, moaning in pain.

"My butt hurts. My arms and my legs. And my nails!", I whined.

"Sorry about your nails but….can you get off of me?"

"No, get up yourself. I don't follow orders."

"It wasn't an order. I asked politely."

"You didn't say please."

"And I'm not going to, now get off." I could tell he was getting irritated.

"Fine", I rolled off him and let him get up. I cleared my throat.

"Hello? Princess on the floor", I said. I batted my lashes and innocently smiled at him.

"Fine", he mimicked me and extended his hand. He probably overestimated my weight, because considering my height, I wasn't very heavy. With a big leap and a stumble I stood up straight. I quickly pulled my hand back and dusted of my clothes.

"I don't like you." I turned on my heels and walked away. I heard him mutter something.

"Yeah, me neither. Go get lost yourself Ginger!"

"You're fired!", I called back pretending to be upset about his words.

"You can't fire me!"

"Watch me!", I said pointing at the sky and not looking back at Zack again.

As soon as I turned the corner I let my breath escape and burst out laughing. Sometimes, being London could be fun.


	4. Miss Tipton Pt3

I was singing under the shower and preparing myself for my first day of school. After applying my makeup and doing my hair I headed towards the student deck in hope to find London's room. I paralyzed when I saw numerous of identical looking doors. She hadn't told me her number, damn it.

"Darn it!", I heard a boy's voice coming from one of the rooms. One of the doors opened right after and Woody came out. He crossed the hallway and knocked on another door, not noticing me.

"What!", Zack yelled opening the door.

"Can I borrow your socks? Cody won't lend me any."

I looked at his feet and he was indeed barefoot. Zack stepped out, half-dressed and noticed me from the corner of his eye.

"Paris? What are you doing here? And Woody go get your socks", he said gesturing for Woody to go inside.

"I was, eh, looking for London's room. Guess I'm on the wrong deck." I slowly shuffled backwards. "Ok, now…bye!" I quickly turned around, sprinting to the girls' deck.

"London!", I called in the hallway.

A door slammed open and London leaped out, striking a modeling pose. "That's what they call me." She pulled a modeling face but straightened up after realizing I wasn't the press but her little sister.

"Oh it's you." She pouted and slouched towards me. "What do you want sissy?"

"Clothes", I pleaded. She sighed.

"Fine!", she took my hand and practically dragged me inside.

"Hi Paris", a female voice said. I leaped and put my hands over my heart.

"You scared me", I said to Bailey. She smiled apologetic before continuing braiding her hair.

"Here put this on", London said excitedly. She handed me a glittery pink dress with a golden belt and matching pumps. I quickly put it on and studied myself in the mirror.

"London, this isn't the outfit."

"Okay, NEXT", she exclaimed and tiptoed to her closet. "This…" She did some kind of wave that magician's do. "Will make you look fabulous." I took the clothes and glanced over the shiny fabric. "But not as fabulous as me of course!" She giggled and pouted her lips, while glancing over at the mirror. I stepped in front of the mirror again this time wearing a dark blue shiny dress with a white cardigan and silver heels. I looked like a clown, but at least these clothes had a purpose.

"Why are you wearing London's clothes?", Bailey suddenly asked.

"Because…"

"Thuh honey, you should've seen her wardrobe. It's serious case of 911."

"Thanks, London", I said through gritted teeth. Was she insulting my clothes? While hers looked fit for a circus?

Bailey smiled uncomfortably before exiting the room. She said something about Cody on her way out, but I was too busy mentally scolding London.

Now I remembered why dad didn't let us live in the same hotel. We would've destroyed the place. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister and we do get along great…sometimes. But we've also had some mean fights in past, mostly because of London insulting me. That was a long time ago though and I hoped it would go better now that both of us had grown up. London was already a young adult at 19 years old and I was now a teenager, at 17 years old. This year, could turn out to be our best, but let's just wait and see.


	5. Primadonna Girl Pt1

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the delay, but I've had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I finished it was was extremely content with it, until some kind of error happened, and everything was ruined. I had to write it all over again and unfortunately, it didn't turn out as good as the first one. I hope you'll enjoy this one anyway!

* * *

EPISODE 2

**Primadonna Girl**

"Yay me!", London exclaimed receiving a D on her essay.

"Well done London! Can I see it?", I asked. Ms. Tutweiller grasped London's essay from her hands held the paper in front of my eyes.

"She tested her mascara on the paper and handed it in." I looked confused.

"Then why did you give her a D if she didn't do the assignment?"

"Oh she didn't, but she drew a flower and added sparkles….and dollars", she muttered scratching behind her ears.  
"Anyway, here's your essay. I have to say I was very impressed by the arguments you gave for the solution of famines in third world countries."

"Sh!", I said receiving my A+. Ms. Tutweiller looked confused.

"I just don't….want…the others to…get jealous", I stuttered and faked a smile at the end. Ms. Tutweiller nodded approvingly and continued handing out the essays. Phew that was close. If I was going to be London's ditsy sister I had to keep my dumb image up and writing an A+ essay wasn't going to help, especially when everyone would find out.

"Yes an A+!", Bailey yelled and cheered for herself. "What did you get Cody?" She turned around in her seat and leaned on Cody's table. He didn't look very happy when he handed her his essay.

"I got an A-. How is that possible?", he whined.

"Aw don't worry Cody, I'm sure you'll do better next time." She smiled at him lovingly and seemed to have made his day a little better.

"Yeah Cody next time better", Zack said. "Woah, a D? Zachary Martin strikes again", he said smiling proudly.

"D's won't get you through the year Zack", Cody answered. Zack lifted his shoulders and leaned back in his chair nonchalantly.

"Well they work for me."

He looked over at me and grasped my test from my table. I panicked and instantly attacked him, trying to prevent him from seeing my grade.

"Zack, give it back!"

"Woah, easy tiger", he said letting go of the paper and holding his hands up in surrender. "I didn't know you wanted me so badly. You could've just told me you know."

That caught me off guard and not knowing what to do in a situation like this I started applying as much lip gloss as possible, coloring my teeth in the process. When Zack opened his mouth next I smiled, baring my pink teeth. Zack pulled a disgusted face and immediately turned away from me. I heard him mumble something like: "Forget what I said, that's nasty."

I smiled contently and focused on Mrs. Tutweiller again, trying to avoid Zack's funny noises that eventually irritated me to the unimaginable. Most found it funny, like Woody and Addison, even Bailey laughed, but the zooming noise in my ear certainly didn't put a smile on my face.

To get back at him I decided to be equally annoying, but putting the main focus on Zack. Being London's little sister and copying her behavior I was positive I could get away with anything, so I spent the rest of the class pouting and whining like a baby. Every time Mrs. Tutweiller asked me a question I would reply with. "Zack thinks you're unattractive" and fake crying, or "Zack totally understands why you don't have a boyfriend." At the end of the class, it was Zack who got detention and not me.

I beamed at Zack while he was forced to stay behind for detention. Hip swaying I walked away and headed for my room, or should I say suite.

The next day after class was done I dragged London to my suite in order to talk to her.

"Londy, you're turning twenty and you're still in high school. Being your sister I believe I should take care of you and I want you to succeed in life."

"Okay, stop the professionalish talk. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about tutoring you. You know, like in the past."

"Oh", London said, a light bulb appearing above her head. Well, not literally but you know what I mean. "No I understand. Yay me."

"Great, so what do you think?"

"Let's start right now!", London exclaimed enthusiastically. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her make-up case. "So what's first? Cosmetics? Fashion? Maybe nails?"

"Physics", I simply stated with my hands in my sides.

"Physics? But that's no fun", London whined.

"London we have a physics test next week and you need to score a C+." London sighed but eventually admitted to studying physics.

About two hours later and about 1000 complaints of London we were almost finished with one chapter.

"So London, what did I tell you about the conservation of energy?"

"Uhm, it states that the total amount of energy in an isolated system in conserved over time."

I beamed at her and couldn't believe my ears. "What did you do to my sister?", I teased.

"Haha, very funny. Now I sound like Bailey", she whined.

"Don't worry, at least you're still the most beautiful girl in the world", I said trying to please her.

"I know, right?", London replied while admiring herself in her hand mirror. "I even have the president's signature…oh and the congress thingy." She looked confused when she spoke about the congress, probably not knowing what it was, and it was probably also best to keep it that way, before she could start manipulating them too.

"Londy, wanna grab a smoothie."

"Anytime sissy", she smiled and disappeared though my door, making her heels click-clack on the laminate.

I rushed after her and sat down at the juice bar where Zack was working. I ordered a strawberry milkshake and ordered extra chocolate sauce to top it with. Zack raised his eyebrows but I just shook it of and played my ignorant bitch card.

Zachary Martin!", I heard Cody yell from the top of the stairs, but didn't bother to turn around an dlook at him. He came down furiously and stopped next to the juice bar, glaring at his brother.

"Hey dude what's up?", he asked uninterested.

"You!", Cody threatened, pointing at him. He took off his hood and revealed a new hairdo. Zack started laughing and so did London.

"Nice hair? What, did you're blow dryer explode or something?"

London and Zack-highed and continued their gloating.

"Yes!" Cody sounded rather embarrassed this time.

"Zack this isn't funny! You ruined my blow dryer. Now look at my hair." I giggled looking at the poofy ball of hair on Cody's head. It did indeed look rather funny.

London opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted by Woody.

"Hey guys, who's this….woah Cody", he said jumping back. "I didn't recognize you there…Nice hair", he said rather insecure.

"Yeah, thanks to Zack who thought it was funny to blow up my hairdryer."

"Wait Zack?", Woody asked amused. "Zack didn't blow it up, that was me."

"Woody!", Cody yelled furiously.

"Oops, shouldnt' have said that." Woody pulled his head between his shoulders and his hands were raised to his chest as if that would do anything to protect him.

"Well, that explains", London said. "You both have a bird nest on your head now." London's amusing laugh came a little while later and caused a few mocking glances to be exchanged between Woody, Zack and Cody.

"Woody you're paying me a new one", Cody suddenly stated.

"Huh? I never volunteered to pay. I can't afford one."

"Well, me neither. I want a new one and you ruined my last one."

I pretended to nearly choke on my smoothie, catching everyone's attention.

"Ugh, poor people", I spat. "London, why do you even hang out with these tramps? They're so…so…"

"Ew?", London finished for me.

"Exactly…ew." I pulled up my nose and pretended to ignore them.

"I don't think I like you", Woody said pinching his eyes at me before walking away.

I called after him. "Yeah, well I don't care if you don't like me! I don't like poor people anyway!" I put the straw in my mouth again and took another sip of my delicious smoothie.

"I agree with Woody", Cody said. "I don't like you either." He stomped away, pulling his hood up in the process.

"Ooh by the way", London said changing the subject. "Have you guys seen the posters already?"

"No", Zack said confused. "What posters?"

"You know." London pouted her lips a little. "The yellow ones, for the musical."

"London, there is no musical", Zack countered.

"Well, I'm going to be the star anyway." She sounded rather offended but didn't let it get to her diva self.

"Hey guys", Marcus said joining us at the bar. "Did you hear about the open mic night this Sunday?"

"Of course", London said. "I have the leading role."

Zack laughed and so did I. "London, There no such thing as a leading role in an open mic night. There's just a bunch of people singing songs and telling jokes."

"Oh well, in that case, I'm going to sing and blow you're minds away." She jumped off her stool and ran towards the swimming pool yelling she was going to sign up.

"London!", Marcus called after her. "It's the other way."

"Oh right", London said and immediately turned around, running towards the reception instead.

I thought back to the many performances London and I had given when we were little. Our public consisted of Mr. Moseby and Ariel and we would act like we were real stars, handing out autographs and demanding a red carpet. Mr. Moseby let us sing through actual microphones. But only my microphone was turned on and London used to think it was her voice singing, not mine. She was even more deluded back then. But it was fun seeing my sister rock the stage with her outrageous dancing routines while she had crowned me her back-up dancer and singer. I was positive London was indeed going to blow our minds with an unforgettable performance.


	6. Primadonna Girl Pt2

I went to the sky deck and signed up for the open mic night. I put hearts around my name, just to make the song and image I had chosen more credible.

I retreated in the dining hall that night after dinner was over to practice my performance. I did want to move around the stage a bit even though I couldn't dance so I decided to stick to depicting what I was singing. The performance came out brilliant and I truly believed it would trick everyone, even though I was a little afraid of Mr. Moseby seeing it.

I woke up early the next morning to get to London's room early. When I arrived, I was immediately thrown at with sparkly clothes by London.

"Ah!", she yelled. "How dare you call yourself my sister!" Completely frightened, she eyed my duck printed pajama bottoms and sloppy grey t-shirt.

"London, relax. I'm not wearing this to class." I quickly glanced around the room to look for Bailey but apparently she'd already left.

"Phew", she said dropping the clothes she had held ready to throw at me and sighed in relief. "Because honestly, not even a duck would want to be seen like that." She pointed at my clothes and started laughing. "Haha, get it? Duck? Your pants? Haha."

"Yeah…", I said trying to sound convincing but failing miserably. "So Londy, do you have any trendy clothes for me?"

"Trendy? Nonono, but I do have _sparkles_!", she yelled. This time I laughed and let her dress me in a bright green silk shirt and a pair of white jeans.

* * *

When I sat down in class I was greeted by Bailey, who smiled at me sweetly.

"Good morning Paris." .I hadn't seen her this morning. According to London, she had woken up early to go watch the fishies with Cody. Because we were close to Brazil I assumed she meant dolphins.

"Morning", I said trying to sound as ignorant as London. God I hated being mean to nice people, but then again, would they be nice to me if I didn't have money?

"So how were the fishies Bailey?", I asked, not being able to restrict myself from being nice.

"Oh you should've seen them Paris." As much as I liked to pretend to uninterested, I found myself listening to every single word she said. She told me Cody and her had been studying the mammals for two weeks so they could observe them for there biology essay. As much as I liked to pretend to not be interested in what she said, I couldn't help but linger at her words. The way she described the dolphins sounded so beautiful, that for a moment I hated my London disguise and wished I had never put myself in this situation.

"So class", Ms Tutweiller started. "Which one of you have signed up for the open mic night?"

"Ooh me!", London said raising up her hand as high as possible. "Anyone else?", Ms. Tutweiller said desperately. To my surprise Cody and Addison lifted their hands. I too raised my hand and received another desperate smile from Ms. Tutweiller. IN her head she ws probably going, oh boy.

"How about you Ms Tutweiller, have you signed up already?", Zack asked.

"Well", she said batting her eyelashes and touching her hair. "I was thinking about singing up. I loved to sing you know. But then I thought of my ex-boyfriend. He used to sing for me. The last song her wrote for me was 'Bitch I'm leaving'." She put her hands over her heart and sobbed silently. "And now I made myself sad…Anyway, I do look forward to seeing you guys perform tonight."

* * *

Cody was one of the first performances of the night and it was his job to pump up the crowd, but boy did he fail miserably. His jokes weren't funny at all and there were few people that even understood what he was talking about since everything was science related. Halfway during his performance the crowd started booing and he was pelted with fruits and towels that people had either gathered from the juice bar or the swimming pool. With a sad face he left the stage and plumped down on his chair. Bailey tried comforting him afterwards, but with little success.

"I was bad", Cody cried.

"You weren't that bad", Bailey said. "You were actually quite funny sometimes."

"Oh yeah", he sobbed. "What was your favorite part then?"

"Well, I liked the joke about the ion", Bailey answered.

"Yeah, It very dorkyful", Zack said laughing at his own joke.

"I wasn't an ion, it was an atom", Cody whined. Bailey rubbed his back reassuringly as he continued to drown in sadness.

A few other performances

"Please give an applause to Miss London Tipton!", Mr. Moseby said through the mic. The crowd started to clap and London waited for the music to start playing, while pulling some modeling faces. She started singing and high pitched sound escaped her lips, filling the deck. She had to be tone-deaf not to hear that this was bad, but London carried on as if she was a world star and sang full pride. Halfway during the song the the DJ cut off her mic and played the real song, tricking London into thinking it was actually her singing. God that girl had the IQ of an ant sometimes. She received a standing ovation after finishing. Of coarse nobody dared booing as she was the daughter of Mr. Tipton.

After three other performances it was my turn. I climbed up on stage and waited for the music to start playing. "I want to dedicate this song to my beautiful and talented sister, London Tipton!", I said through the mic. When the music played I started singing.

"Primadonna girl, yeah. All I ever wanted was the world." I drew a circle in the air with my free hand.

"I can't help that I need it all, the primadonna life, the rise and fall." I smiled when I saw a few surprised faces in the crowd including those of Bailey and Mr. Moseby. I didn't tell him about my little plan to act like London, so my ditsy behavior was probably a shock for him.

"You say that I'm kinda difficult. But it's always someone else's fault. Got you wrapped around my finger, babe." London was happily dancing along, not really caring about the lyrics.

Right now I was being the stereotypical rich girl, singing about my stereotypical life and some seemed to be in aw as I sung about a spoiled luxury life.  
"Would you do anything for me? Buy a big diamond ring for me?" I saw Mr. Moseby staring at me in awe. London on the other hand started clapping as soon as she heard diamond ring. "Yay, diamonds."

Her enthusiasm made me made me smile.

"Beauty queen of the silver screen. I'm living life like I'm in a dream. I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though." I jumped off the stage and started dancing through the crows. I stopped at the little towel bar and climbed on top of it, trying to keep my balance by restricting my dance moves.

"Primadonna girl with the boy a the Celluloid. Take a picture, I'm with the boys. Get what I want coz I asked for it. Not because I'm really that deserving of it." For the last chorus I got back up on stage and danced a little more before ending my performance.  
People loved it and I had just established my little plan out in the open. People already that London and I were both absolute annoying divas that didn't really care what other people think.

I walked back to me seat and took place next to Zack and London. London, on my left side, complemented herself by saying she had been such a good inspiration to me, while on the other side I spotted a hint of disbelieve in Zack's voice when he told Cody that I was actually quite good.

"Yeah, that was not what I was expecting", Bailey agreed.

"Maybe a talented Tipton does exist, other than London's fake diplomas and awards", Cody said.

"Thanks guys", I muttered sarcastically and hopefully inaudible for them to hear.


	7. Primadonna Girl Pt3

Days past and it was time for the physics test. London gave me thumbs up after she finished. I smiled hoping she actually wrote something physics related.

It was the day of the results and I was dreading this moent. I just hoped I had taught my sister enough.

"Yes!", Cody yelled. "I've got an A. What did you get Bailey?" She turned the paper to Cody and showed her A+. "Aw man", Cody said.

"Guess you and your dorkness need to step it up a notch", Zack said.

"Well maybe you should too Zack", Mrs. Tutweiller said handing Zack his test.

"An F? Are you serious?"

"Zack you need to study harder or you won't be able to graduate."

"I know I know."

Mrs. Tutweiller handed me my test. "Don't worry, I won't say anything this time." I looked at my A- and smiled contently. Next up was London. When she received her test she started screaming.

"Aah I've got a B!"

"That's great!", Bailey said. "Wait, what?"

"I got a B", London repeated.

"I know, but how?", Bailey asked clearly confused. I slowly slid under the table and prayed that London wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Paris tutored me", she smiled.

"Paris?", Bailey and Cody said at the same time. "The girl is even worse than London", Cody said. "No offence London."  
"None taken."

"But how could she tutor you when she can't even spell her name right?

"What are you talking about?", Miss Tutweiller said joining the conversation. "She is one of the smartest kids in this room."

"Okay, guys stop it!", I said and got up from my seat. I walked to the front of the classroom and confronted the class. "I have a confession to make."

"London used to be smart and you're an alien that sucked her brains? Everybody save yourself!", Woody said and covered his head with his hands.

"No Woody. This…", I said gesturing at my clothes. "Isn't me."

"So you are an alien!", London said sternly and pointed at me.

"No London, I'm your sister", I smiled.

"Oh." She smiled contently and started filing her nails.

"I mean that I'm not this stuck up dumb bitch that you guys think I am. I've been playing this since the beginning of the year."

"Well, I'm glad your honest", Ms. Tutweiller said. "At least that explains your behavior outside of class." I nodded.

"I'm sorry", I muttered before sitting down again and getting lost in my thoughts during the rest class.


	8. National Couples Day Pt1

EPISODE 3

**National Couples Day**

"So you've been lying to us all this time", Bailey said sounding sincerely hurt.

"Yes and I'm really sorry. I just haven't had any real friends. People were only friendly to me because my last name is Tipton. You know, I was tired of being used, so when Zack assumed I was stupid, I used it as a cover up. If I could distance people from myself, I wouldn't have to deal with the fake anymore." Bailey nodded and shot me an apologetic look. "You guys were nice to me, even when I wasn't nice to you. I shouldn't have played you and I really am sorry. Can you forgive me?" They stayed silent for a moment. "Please?", I asked with the sincerest smile I could muster. Bailey was first to give in and hugged me.

"Of course I can forgive you. When I first arrived here I lied to everyone too. I pretended to be a boy just so I got accepted here."

"Yeah", said Zack. "And Cody has been lying all the time because he's actually a girl."

Marcus laughed and Woody smirked. Cody, however, was less amused.

"Thanks Zack", he said trying to push him brother with all his strength. Zack didn't seem to move the slightest bit.

"See", he said poiting at Cody.

I giggled. "Grouphug", Bailey said. I wrapped my arms around Bailey and Marcus, who were by my side. Zack stood opposite me and smiled when I caught his eye.

"A grouphug?", I heard London say behind me. "Meh." She waved her hand down and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"London get here", Bailey smiled.

"Uh, fine. But I'm not standing next to Woody", London answered and squeezed in.

"Aw my not me?", Woody complained.

"Because you stink", Zack said.

"I do not."

"Yeah you do", Cody said and slowly everybody backed away from Woody. He stood there awkwardly, avoiding the temptation to smell his armpits. Eventually he did, causing everyone to cover their mouth and nose in disgust. "Ew."

* * *

"Are you ready for the big move?", I asked London smiling.

"Bring it on!"

"Good because it's gonna take a while before we finish."

As promised, London got her reward for scoring a C+ and was about to be released from her current dorm that she shared with Bailey. Instead she would receive my suite for all her hard work and I would move into Bailey's dorm.

London and I were moving our stuff for over 2 hours when Zack, Cody, Bailey and Marcus appeared in my hallway.

"We're here to help", Zack said.

"Did you come voluntarily?", I asked surprised that Zack would actually be prepared to work.

"No, Bailey forced me."

'Don't be stupid Zack", Bailey said. She turned to me. "We're here to help because that's what friends are for, right Zack." She nudged him in the side when he didn't respond. I giggled when I found him staring at three passing girls.

"Ow", he said rubbing his side.

"Yeah, what Bailey said…Wait, what exactly did she say?"

"Nothing, come on", I said pulling him inside by his hand.

The boys were very helpful with packing my stuff. They were sweet and did about everything I asked them to do. Bailey was helping me with packing my shoes on the other side of the room.

"Things just got interesting", Zack said with a radiant smile. He threw something at Marcus who started screaming like a little girl. He held it up and studied it closely.

"What's this?", Marcus asked.

"Panties, you dumbass", Zack said while picking up as many panties as he could and letting them rain on his head.

"Zack!", I yelled trying to gather my panties.

"Here let me help you", he grinned picking a red panty up.

"Give that to me", I said grasping it out of his hand. "Go help London with her suitcases or something." He put his hands up in innocence and disappeared in the hallway to get London's suitcases three decks below.

"I'm glad you agreed to let London and I switch dorms", I said to Bailey after everything was moved and I had settles in into her room.

"Well as long as you don't insult me like London always does, I'm down with it. Besides, I think we can become great friends."

"Yes, great friends", I repeated and smiled genuinely.


	9. National Couples Day Pt2

"Hey Moseby watcha doing?"

"Ah!", he leapt forward and screamed like a girl.

"Sorry, I thought you'd see me coming", I said. He glared at me evnoumesly and I simply returned it with an innocent smile.

"No", he growled. "I'm trying to write a poem. For a lady."

"A lady?", a male voice suddenly said. "Hi Ginger", Zack said leaning on the counter. "Moseby does that mean you got a date? I thought you didn't have a love life and would grow old cold and lonely." Mr. Moseby gritted his teeth at Zack and ripped the piece of paper in zillion pieces out of anger. Right as he wanted to grasp Zack by his neck I slapped his arms away.

"Thanks", Zack said appreciative.

"You're welcome", I said taking his hand. "Now come with me before he'll actually try to kill you."

"Bye Mr. Moseby", Zack taunted when I dragged him into the lobby.

"Zack you can't say stuff like that. He's extremely sensitive when it comes to love."

"Really? Mh, I hadn't noticed yet", he said sarcastically.

"Not funny." I glared at him, making him sigh.

"Fine, I'll be nicer, but let's be honest. In all those years of having lived at the Tipton hotel in Boston I've never seen Moseby with a woman. At least, not romantically."

"Wait, you lived at the Tipton hotel in Boston? I've visited that hotel several times. How come I've never seen you before then?"

"Maybe it's because I've become more attractive ever since. I mean, I was good-looking back then but now I'm just per-"

I put my hands over his mouth. "Hush. Your ego is way too big for your own good. It'll make your head explode one day." I withdrew my hands and Zack smirked.

"You're attracted to me too."

"Am not."

"Don't deny it."

"There's nothing to deny."

"I can see the love in your eyes", he said in a dreamy voice.

"Look there's Stacey", I said pointing at the corner of the lobby.

"Where?" As soon as he turned his head I sprinted off to Bailey's room. I was not in the mood for a confrontation with Zack about any of those matters. I did not like him like that.

* * *

"Bailey!", I said barging into our room. When I stopped running and looked around the room, the first thing I saw was Cody and Bailey lip locked.

"Oops, sorry." I quickly made my way out of the room and to the sky deck.

"Hey Paris." I turned around and saw Woody relaxing on one of the many sun beds.

"Hi Woody, how are you doing? Oh and please call me Perrie."

"Okay then, Hey Perrie." I smiled.

"Hi Woody."

"I'm doing fine by the way. You know, just chillin' with my smoothie." He pointed to his pink smoothie. "And my babes", he said pointing at the girls in the hot tub.

"Really? Your babes? You seem to be quite the ladies man Woody. Mind to tell me there names?" I knew I was being mean, but I just loved teasing too much to let this opportunity pass.

"Well, there's Janice and the blonde one's Ella." Unfortunately for Woody the blonde girl just got called Sophie by one of her friends. I frowned at Woody and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Ella's a…nickname…for Sophie."

"Sure", I grinned. Hey wanna play badminton?", I asked.

"I'm not really a sportsman you know", he said and took another sip of his smoothie.

"I'm not either, sports…woman I mean. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Oh-okay", Woody stuttered and gulped the pink liquid down within a matter of seconds. He rubbed his tummy in satisfaction and stumbled behind me to the sportsdeck.

* * *

"Woody, with bird I meant the shuttle! Not the seagulls!", I called at Woody who was chasing the birds with his racket.

"I know!", he called back. "But those gulls ate the last bit of my cheese burger!" Uncoordinated Woody ran against the pole that held the net up. He fell on his back and his hands immediately covered his nose. I ran over to him, but apparently wasn't the only one, because a girl with long brown hair arrived first.

"Woody are you okay?", I asked after the girl had lifted his head on her lap.

"Addison, is that you?", he said to the girl.

"Oh poor Woody. I'll take care of you", she said. I stopped listening when another rattle of words escaped her mouth. Didn't she need to stop talking to breathe?


	10. National Couples Day Pt3

I stomped towards the pool where I found London on a sunbed. She was reading a fashion magazine in a purple bikini and big slouch head. Her huge round sunglasses, with sparkles I might add, covered her eyes. I approached her.

"Hey Londy, what are ya reading?", I asked trying to get her attention.

Marcus just approached London with a big glass filled with orange juice. "Here you go London, fresh orange juice as you wished", he said, handing London the big glass of cold juice. He added a quick: "Oh hi Paris."

"Hi Marcus", I said disappointed that there seemed to be nobody to be able to spend time with me.

"Hi Perrie!", London said and returned immediately to reading her magazine. I watched Marcus sitting down on the sun bed next to London and doing nothing else than staring at her

"Do you need anything else London?", he asked, staring at her lovingly.

"Yeah, could you get me a parasol? It's getting to hot."

"Anything for you London", he said dreamily.

"Ugh!", I said, annoyed that nobody seemed to have time for me. "What is it? National couples day?"

"Actually it is", a fourth voice said. I jumped and lost my balance, falling into the pool. When I surfaced I angrily spit out the water.

"You!", I said pointing at Zack. "You're everywhere!" I sat down on the poolside and tried to wring out my clothes.

"Well", he said sitting down next to me, "You told me that Stacey was in the lobby which was a lie and ran away, leaving me behind. Now I come to get my revenge."

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Easy", he pushed me into the water again, but this time I grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. When we surfaced I splashed water in his face and we got into a water fight. Eventually he held both hands in the air. "Truce."

"Fine I'll quit."

"Oh I guarantee you to quit. Both of you, out!", Mr. Moseby said. "Now come with me. I have a punishment for you two."

"What for?", Zack asked insulted.

"For breaking peace and disturbing my guests."

"But nobody complained", Zack protested.

"I do", Mr. Moseby said.

We followed him to Mr. Blanket's room.

"Seriously?", Zack complained. Mr. Moseby gave him a stern look and entered the door. When we entered after Mr. Moseby we saw Mr. Blanket hugging a doll that resembled Mrs. Tutweiller a little too much.

"Paris, this is Mr. Blanket is a psychologist. Maybe he can force some decent manners into both of your little brains." I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me Paris, into Zack little brains."

"Thank you", I smiled contently.

"Hey!", Zack said offended. "By the way, how's the love poem progressing?"

Mr. Moseby growled. "It's not going well thanks to you. Mr. Blanket, I'll leave these two to you", Mr. Moseby said and exited the room.

"Alright, work your magic, magic man", Zack said sitting down on a chair. He got comfortable and stared at Mr. Blanket.

"I have a question", I said to the psychologist.

"Yes, miss…"

"Tipton."

He nodded. "Is today really national couples day?"

"Yes it is."

"Really?", I said and turned to Zack. "I thought you were joking." He raised his hands next to his head in innocence.

"Not at all. I take it you don't have a wife then", he said to Mr. Blanket. His eyes grew wide and the veins in his neck tightened.

"Not yet", he said. "But for now I have her." He caressed the Ms. Tutweiller doll. "Oh Emma." He made kissing faces to the doll.

"And we're the ones supposed to have a problem", I whispered to no one in particular.

"Huh I know", Zack replied, apparently hearing me. "Mr. Blanket", he said. "Why don't you write Ms. Tutweiller a poem, to show you affection? I bet she'll love it. In fact, I bet…she'd even want to date you."

Where was Zack heading? I didn't know, but I stayed silent.

"You'd think so?", Mr. Blanket replied with sparkly eyes.

"Absolutely", Zack answered confidently.

"Well then, I'd better start writing now", Mr. Blanket said.

"Yes you should."

Mr. Blanket grabbed a piece of paper and sat down behind his desk. He placed the Ms. Tutweiller doll in front of him and looked at her for inspiration. The he started writing eagerly. Zack pointed to the door and mouthed 'go' to me. I nodded and silently opened the door. Zack followed and closed it, before bursting out in laughter. I joined him and tried to talk.

"Man…is he always…like that?", I said trying to catch my bearth.

"He is when it come to Ms. Tutweiller." Zack had already caught his breath, while I was still panting.

"Great", I said.

I looked at Zack and smiled. He smiled back and it seemed to reach his eyes. Something deep inside told me this could grow into a great friendship.

"Great", I unconsciously said out loud again.

"Huh?"

"Nothing", I grinned and together we walked down the hallway, away from Mr. Blanket's office.


	11. Smarticles Pt1

EPISODE 4

**Smarticles**

_(Zack's POV)_

"Zack, you really need to start working on your grades", Ms. Tutweiller said handing me my D. "You do want to go to college right?"

I frowned. "Not really…"

"Well, if you continue this way, you might not be able to graduate. I suggest you start looking for a tutor. Maybe Paris would like to help you. She's done some miracles for London."

"Ginger?", I said glancing over at the redhead sitting opposite of the classroom.

"Uhm yes Paris, London's average is now a C."

I shrugged. "I guess I can ask." I didn't really have any problem with Perrie being my tutor, I just had a problem with tutoring itself. It meant more hours spend on school instead of girls and pranks.

Class was over and I packed in my bag, trying to catch up with Perrie.

"Hey Ginger! Wait up!" She turned around, smiling friendly, as always. She was kinda beautiful when she smiled, but way too smart for me. The lower the IQ, the better for me. I once held a pageant and picked out girls to date according to the lowest IQ's. Man that was brilliant.

"What's up Zack?"

"I just need you to do me a favor." She looked confused. "See, Ms. Tutweiller told me to get a tutor because I won't be able to graduate if my grades don't get better."

"Oh…I see. And you want me to help?"

"Yeah, that's basically what I'm asking."

"Sure", she smiled.

"Really? Cause if you don't have time, I mean you're already tutoring London, you don't have to you know it was just a question."

"Zack", she said interrupting my endless rattle. "I said I'll do it."

"Great, so I'll meet you at my room at seven?"

"I'll be there", she said and turned on her heels. I stared after her when she walked away. Her hips swayed a little, making her navy blue dress flow elegantly. I shook my head, getting out of my trance and continue to the sky deck. I had to work, not so fun, but I did get to flirt with girls…Work, here I come!

* * *

"So Vanessa", I flirted with the raven haired girl at the bar. "How about you and me at eight, tonight? I'll pick you up at your room." I winked, causing her to giggle. "So I'll meet you tonight then."

"Bye Zack", she said seductively and strutted to her group of friends. As soon as she got there they gathered around her and they all squealed. I laughed, mentally complementing myself on my exceptional lady skills.

"Hey Zack", a familiar voice said while passing by the juice bar. "Don't forget to search for your books tonight. It might take a while to catch up on you schoolwork and we need all tools available."

"Don't worry Ginger", I called after her when she had already passed the bar. Shoot, I had a date tonight. I had to finish on time so I could pick up Vanessa.

* * *

"Books, books where are you?", I said, searching around my room.

"Why are you looking for books", Woody said and entered my room with Cody.

"Cody!", I exclaimed, "Just the guy I needed to see."

"Do have chemistry books I can borrow?"

"Well, of course, I have volume 1 to 5. Which do you need?", he said proudly. I was startled.

"Uhm, all of them?"

I immediately regretted asking all of them because these books weighed a ton. I only had to cross the hallway, but boy was this heavy. I dropped the books on the ground and lay down on my bed trying to catch my breath. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!", I breathed. The door opened and a red head peeked inside my room.

"Zack?", she asked, scanning the room.

"Here", I said raising my hand.

"Zack are you sleeping?"

"Yes, that's why I'm talking to you", I said sarcastically. She laughed and helped me getting up from the bed.

"Wow", she said looking around the room. "This is amazing." She let her fingers trace over the foosball table. She turned around again and studied the sunset on my wall. "Who did all of this?"

"I did", I said proudly, rocking from heels to toes.

"I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised Zack. I didn't know you had it in you", she smiled.

"Is that a compliment?", I asked amazed.

"Maybe."

"So", I said remembering my date with Vanessa. "Let's starts this tutoring session."

"Wow, if I didn't know you better, I would almost believe you actually liked school."

"If I actually liked school, I would be a hell of a lot better at it." She chuckled.

"That's true. Okay so chemistry", she said sitting down and taking one of the 5 ton books in her hands. "Let's start with the basics shall we?"

I nodded and let her explain everything. She made me do a few exercises that were very simple.

"Good now that you've got that down, we might as well go into the subject matter a little deeper." I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 7.50 pm.

"You know what", I said. "How about we finish this tomorrow. I'm way too tired right now to continue." I faked a yawn and stretched.

"Alright then. Sweet dreams Zack."

"G'night", I said and slouched to my bed. As soon as she left my room, I jumped up again and got dressed up for my date.

"Looking good", I said to myself in the mirror, making guns with my hands.

Confident, I knocked on Vanessa's door.

"Hellow gorgeous", I said when she opened the door. She wore a short white dress that contrasted her tanned skin. I licked my lips and held out my arm like a gentleman. She linked her arm with mine and I guided her to the main deck, where the swimming pool and sport courts were.

"Isn't this perfect", I said. "You and me, all alone under the stars."

She giggled and stopped walked, wrapping her arms around my neck and stepping closer. "You know what would make this even more perfect." She was about to kiss me when someone said. "Hey Zack." I grunted and backed away from Vanessa.

"Woody!", I said annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is, mr. sleepyhead, what are you doing here?", the little red girl standing next to Woody said.

"Oh ,h-hey Perrie. Nice to see you again", I laughed uncomfortably.

"Did you sleep well?", she asked, arms crossed in front of her chest. She cocked one eyebrow and awaited my answer.

"Yeah, yeah, I was sleeping well. But then I dreamed about…being chased by atoms and molecules, so I woke up and couldn't sleep anymore." I faked a smile, while mentally slapping myself.

"Really?", she said, not buying any of my excuse. "Well", she said eyeing Vanessa up and down, clearly disapproving. "Have a great night."

"Don't worry, I will", I said trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"You know Zack", Vanessa said, tapping my chest. "It's getting late, I think I'm going to sleep as well. Night." And she walked away, leaving me alone.

"Oooh, Zack just got dumped", Woody said before he and Perrie left.


	12. Smarticles Pt2

"Listen Zack", Perrie said, sitting behind my desk. "The next time you've planned a date during or right after our tutoring session, just tell me okay. And I'll make sure we finish on time."

"Good", I said throwing the chemistry book on the desk. "Because I have another one tonight."

"With Vanessa?"

"Nah, I grew bored of her. With Lauren." Perrie rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll let you go, but for now, please focus on chemistry?"

"Don't worry, I'm a pro at concentrating." I smirked and sat down on the chair next to Perrie.

"So", she continued her lesson. "If you have a mixture of calcium carbonate and hydrogen chloride and you add sodium sulphate, what substances will precipate?"

"So do you think I should were a red pleated shirt or a blue one?", I asked, not paying attention to what she just said. She dropped her head on the desk and screamed in her sleeve.

"Sorry", I apologized.

* * *

One week later I had finally taken the chemistry test and received my grade.

"I got a B? Is this really my test?", I asked turning the page to find, maybe Bailey's name or Cody's?

"Yes, and I have to say I'm very impressed Zack", Ms. Tutweiller smiled. "I assume you've found a tutor."

"Yes I have", I said and smiled at Perrie.

"Good now, I hope you'll keep up the good work. One B doesn't mean you're there yet."

After class I waited outside the classroom. Ms. Tutweiller wanted to talk to Perrie, about her tutoring both me and London and what an amazing job she was doing. She smiled at something Ms. Tutweiller said and for a second I got a weird feeling in my stomach. Something I had never felt before. I shrugged it off and continued staring at the two ladies, talking about me.

"So what did she say?", I asked hopeful.

"She said she's willing to raise my average with 5% because I've been working so hard to get you guys to pass, which means my average is almost an A!"

"No I meant about me."

She smiled shyly. "Right, she said you did a good job and you will, no doubt, pass if you continue this way. Oh and she wants you to be the host of her piñata party this Friday."

"Her what?", I asked confused.

"Piñata party, you know, with a stick and…"

"Yeah, I know what a piñata is", I interrupted her.

"Well then, I say we should celebrate your little victory on our own."

"Smoothie time!", I exclaimed and started pushing her towards the juice bar. She quickly gave up the struggle and happily accepted the smoothie I had ordered her. This was supposed to be my way of saying thank you.

"Cheers", she said clanking our glasses together.

"Yes, cheers, to the most handsome and smartest person alive", I said.

"Are you talking about your brother?", she joked.

"Haha, very funny." We both laughed and enjoyed our smoothies.

"Hey Ginger", I said when she entered my room. "I've got my books ready. Next time, I'm planning on receiving an A-."

"No books today", she said, holding up her empty hands. "Celebration isn't over yet. How about we play a game of foosball."

I raised my shoulders. "Sounds good to me."

Man this girl was good I thought, when she was three points ahead of me.

"You're going down!", she said, shooting the ball past my goalkeeper.

"Dang it!", I said throwing my hands down. "Where did you learn how to play this game?"

"You know", she said suspiciously. "I have my sources." She scored another time while I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey that's not fair", I said pointing at her.

"I scored, I win." She smiled provocative.

"Okay that's it. You're the one going down." Expecting me to return to the game ten times as fanatic as previously, she squeezed the handles in preparation. Instead she felt two arms in her side, when I tried tickling her to death. She dropped to the ground and begged me to stop. When I had her arms pinned to above her head on both sides and her legs stopped kicking I bent down a little.

"I told you you were going down", I smirked. She swallowed, being completely aware of the mere inches between our faces. She stared at me in shock. Realization hit me a few seconds later. I cleared my throat and got off her. I helped her up and stepped back. We stared at each other uncomfortably. Never in my life had a girl made me feel uncomfortable, yet Perrie always seemed to succeed as the only one. I tried being the tough, careless guy that all girls adored around her, but somehow she touched a soft spot inside of me…like she did right now.

"Hey guys", Marcus said walking into the room. "What's going on?"

"I think I'm gonna go", Perrie said shuffling to the door.

"Yeah, I think you should."

"Night", she muttered before quickly leaving the room.

"Mh, why is she suddenly in a hurry?", Marcus said relaxing on his bed.

"I don't know", I lied.


	13. Talentless Pt1

EPISODE 5

**Talentless**

"Three words", London said. "Fa bu lous."

"London that's one word", Bailey said pulling her nose a little.

"Oh. Well then one word. Fabulous!"

"What's fabulous?", Zack asked. He stood behind me peeking over my shoulder, which wasn't really hard because he was towering over me.

"Voila", London said proudly in an awful French accent, revealing a plate with mud, that previously stood in the cupboard in her room.

"What is that?", Zack said tilting his head to the right, then to the left and back to the right.

"This…is my self-made cake?"

"Really?" I said, aware of London's cooking skills, or rather, the cooking skills she doesn't have. "It looks more like…"

"Like Woody's hair when it's wet", Zack said finishing my sentence. London pouted, but soon recovered with a radiant smile.

"Wanna taste?", she asked.

"No thanks", Zack answered.

"No, no", I Bailey muttered. London looked sad. I knew this meant a lot to my sister and I don't mean the cooking part, but the actual effort to make it. London never ever worked for something, including baking a cake.

"I'll taste it", I said lifting my shoulders.

I stepped forward but two hands pulled me back by my shoulders and turned me around. I faced a worried Zack and wondered what he was going to say next.

"Wait, before you eat it. I wanna say it was nice meeting you and I wanted to remind you how privileged you are to have known me."

"Thanks Zack", I said frowning. "But I'm sure I won't need it." He nodded and let go of me.

"Here we go", I said stuffing a little piece in my mouth. It tasted absolutely horrible and it took all my strength not to gag. Swallowing the substance was painful.

"So, how did it taste?", London said clearly excited to hear my compliment, so I gave her one.

"Wonder..ful", I said.

"Yay!", she clapped again. "Wait, since when is wonder..ful two words. I thought it was one", she said confused.

"It is one", Zack sighed, putting his hand on her back. I smiled at him. I loved how these guys accepted my sister for who she was, no matter how stupid she acted most fo the time. They called her their friend and they were very supportive. I only wished I could get a bond with them like that.

* * *

"Woody, Woody! D'you wanna taste my cake", London said running across the skydeck to Woody and held the cake up in his face.

"No thanks." It was the first time I had seen Woody decline food.

"Fine, I'm sure Marcus wants a piece", she said ignorantly.

"I-I think I'll pass", he said eyeing the black substance.

"Taste", London said sternly with pinched eyes.

"O-of course. Anything for you London." Shakily he put a little piece of cake in his mouth and chewed very slowly, pulling a sour face. He swallowed loudly, closing his eyes.

"And?", London said happily. "Was it good?"

"It was…"

"Horrible!" Woody spat out the dark substance and tried to clean his tongue with his hands. He wasn't able to resist tasting the cake after all and this was the result.

Insulted, London lifted her chin and stormed off. I chased after her and found her pouting in her suite.

"London what's wrong?"

"My cake tastes horrible", she said.

"No it wasn't it was quite good." I rubbed her back.

"Really?"

"No not really. I don't want to lie, it was indeed rather disgusting."

"See I can't cook", she was starting to sob.

"London it doesn't matter that you can't cook. I'm sure you have other great qualities. You just haven't discovered them yet."

"What are you saying?" She sounded hopeful and stared at me with those big brown eyes, that resembled mine all too well.

"I'm saying, let's find out."

I pulled her off the bed and took her hand in mine. I led her to my room and luckily Bailey was in there.

"Let's start now", I said to London. "Bailey what is something you're really good at, other than school."

"Well, I can play the guitar", she smiled. "Why?"

"Can you teach London a few chords?" She was hesitant but eventually agreed.

* * *

"So this D, C, Aminor, G", Bailey said showing London the chords for the 100th time.

London placed the guitar on her lap. She started strumming extremely off-key. Eventually she got fed up with it and almost threw the guitar away in frustration.

"London, that guitar cost 4 month of hard work", Bailey said.

"Really?", London asked as if someone had just explained math in Chinese. "Poor you, I would never work to buy a thingy like that. It's completely useless…And it kills my manicure." She studied her nails to find that they were still perfectly manicured.

"You're not going to give up are you?", I asked her.

"Hell no, London Tipton ain't no quitter. That's why my name is Tipton!"

"I don't get it", Bailey said looking at me.

"Me neither and I'm a Tipton", I said holding my hands up.

"Ha I feel smart right now…yay me! So Perrie, what's next?" Her big puppy dog eyes looked rather creepy but complemented her little smiley mouth extremely well.

"Let's wait till tomorrow shall we?" London lifted her shoulders.

"Fine with me. At least I can get a beauty-nap now." She stood up and tiptoed out of the room.

"She's quite exhausting sometimes", Bailey said closing the door. "I can't believe you grew up with her, yet you still have patience left."

"We didn't grow up together. We saw each twice a year. Sometimes, when daddy was in a good mood three or four times a year." My voice went down and I got a little sad.

"Really? That's sad. I'm so sorry. Where I grew up, in Kettlecorn I was surrounded by family. I had nine siblings, six older sisters and boy could they get on my nerves. I did get along better with my little brothers, oh, and my uncle Zeke of course. He was the one that taught me how to milk a cow. Good memories." She stared ahead probably thinking about those memories. I giggled. She was a real farm girl, very down-to-earth and easily pleased, from what I could hear.

"Your life sounds perfect. I would do anything for a close family."

"Well, you have London now, don't you."

I nodded. "And I plan on making the best of it."


	14. Talentless Pt2

Woody's talent was making sandwiches, so I decided to skip that one, in case London would make an explosive cheese sandwich or a living burrito. No more cooking for London, so I decided to ask Marcus.

"Of course I'll help you. My talent is rapping."

"Rapping? I can't rap, okay let's go", London said turning on her heels and trying to pull me along.

"No miss, you're staying. Just try." I pulled her back and forced her to listen to Marcus.

"Repeat after me", Marcus said and started rapping.

"My turn", London smiled. "isydfasfvbhsabiehfgbiasrbgb."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?", Marcus said.

"What you said, duh."

"Right", I said, almost able to catch the awkwardness with my bare hands. I apologized to Marcus for London making fun of rap.

"So what, you can't rap, maybe we should continue."

* * *

Cody needed time to think about his special talent as he had many. Eventually he decided to go with painting.

"That's a beautiful….what is it?" He frowned, looking at the colorful stripes London had painted.

"It's Ivana, isn't she beautiful."

"Is that a dog?", I asked studying the pink and blue.

"Oh forget it, I can't paint."

"Well London", Cody said. "You might not be Picasso, but you would pass as a nursery teacher."

"Okay, who's this Picasso dude and what's nursery?", she said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Next."

* * *

"Basketball, a beautiful sport", Zack said completely lost in his thoughts.

"Earth to Zack." I waved my arms in front of his face and he seemed to wake up.

"Oh right. Now London, I'm going to teach you how to dribble the ball."

"Dribble?"

"Just watch", he said and started dribbling.

"Now that looks easy", London said and grasped the ball from Zack's hands. With a little too much strength she threw the ball at the ground and it bounced back in the air, way above London's head and eventually hitting someone's head.

"Sorry", she called at the person.

"Maybe shooting hoops is more your thing", Zack said, raising one eyebrow. "You throw the ball like this." He scored perfectly and I clapped. "Thank you", he joked and bowed.

"My turn", London said and threw the ball barely 7 ft away.

"Ugh!", she screamed and stormed off angrily.

"I'm sorry Zack", I apologized.

"That's okay. Wanna shoot some hoops Ginger?", he said throwing the ball at me. I caught it but threw it back in one swift movement.

"No thanks. I believe London needs my support right now."

"More than I need your company?"

"More than you need my company", I smiled.

"Oh wait, before you go, I just wanted to say I like this Paris more than the old Paris."

"Actually this is Perrie, the snobby little brat was Paris."

"Alright Perrie, I was getting tired of you firing me all the time." He smiled brightly.

"Won't happen again, I promise."

"Thanks Ginger. I appreciate that." He pointed with his finger and half-winked.

* * *

"London? Londy? Are you in here?", I asked knocking the bathroom door.

"Go away."

"No London, please come out. I wanna talk to you."

"Why would you wanna talk to me. I'm useless", she cried. "I can't do anything."

"London, get out, now!"

"Alright, alright."  
She opened the door and I immediately wrapped my arms around her.

"Look, maybe we shouldn't make you try things that other people are good at. Maybe we should find your own thing. London, what's the thing you like to do best."

I walked to the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to me.

"Shopping", she sobbed and sat down. My eyes twinkled but I'm sure London didn't notice.

"So you like shopping. Maybe instead of buying clothes you should design them."

"Designing clothes?", she looked up with a hopeful look. "I like that." She slammed down her fist and got up from the bed rather quickly. "I'm going to start right now", she said. I cleared my throat. "What?", she asked confused.

"You're welcome", I smiled sweetly. London walked towards the bed and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you", she said genuinely.


	15. Talentless Pt3

"Can I see your designs?", I asked.

"No, it's a surprise."

"Unfair."

"Life's unfair honey", she said and gently patted my cheek. She walked to the juice bar and ordered a drink.

"So did you find her talent", Bailey said from her chair. I sat down at the table, joining Bailey, Woody and Zack.

"I think we did", I said and studied London's beaming behavior. I hadn't seen her this happy in a very long while.

* * *

London I still haven't seen your designs and it's been two weeks.

"Sh, they're almost ready. I just need to find models."

The classroom door slammed open. "Did I hear someone say models?"

"Zack", I whined in joy. "All you ever think about is girls."

"Can't help it, I love babes, the babes love me. It's simple", he said and sat down.

"Ms. Tutweiller", London said raising her hand. "Could you hand these out?"

"Sure London, what is…A runway show? Designed by…you? London I didn't know you designed clothes."

"Well, judging from your clothes I wouldn't expect you know anything about the latest fashion trends or the newest designers."

Ms. Tutweiller lips trembled for a slight moment but she soon composed herself and threw her hair back. "Well, I do know a thing or two about fashion."

"Naha."

"Well if you need any models let me know", Ms. Tutweiller said.

"Oh great, do you know any? Heidi Klum, Adriana Lima?"

"Actually, I was talking about myself."

"Oh." London looked confused.

I read the flyer, which was quite impressive I must say.

"Thanks", Cody said from behind me.

"Huh? Did I say that out loud?", I asked confused.

"You did", Zack answered for his brother. He read the flyer quickly. "Man I can't wait for this show. Hot babes in little fabric. This is gonna be awesome!"

I rolled my eyes. "I hoped one day you would grow up, but unfortunately I'm still hoping", Cody said. I giggled.

"Says the boy that can't sleep without his blanket", Zack replied.

"I do not!"

"I tried to set it on fire last year."

"You did what?!"

"Aw is little Cody worried about his blanket? Dork."

As much as I enjoyed their conversation, a long day of school started.

* * *

The music started playing and the first model strutted down the catwalk.

"She's hot", Zack, sitting next to me, said.

"Will you shut up and enjoy the show?", I asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Woody."

"Just…be quiet please?", I pleaded focusing on the catwalk. London's first design was a beautiful long red silk dress.

The next three models came out and an annoying voice kept distracting by saying 'hot' every time a model entered the catwalk. The fourth model sported a glittery silver dress with long sleeves and a bare back. Next came a model in a gold, classy knee length dress with a few sparkles running down the collar.

I was very impressed and London finally seemed to have found her talent.

All models strutted down the catwalk together and formed a path in the middle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you, the designer, the beautiful and talented London Tipton", Moseby said through the mic. London came out in what had to be her masterpiece. The dress was absolutely stunning and for a moment I envied her for wearing it.

She received a standing ovation and blew air-kisses to the audience.

"Come on", Zack said to Woody. "Let's go get some phone numbers. I believe blondie there was into me", he said pointing at one of the models.

"Pathetic", I whispered but Zack didn't hear me.

After the show I went backstage and flew around London's neck.

"I'm so proud of you! Everything looked fabulous!"

"One word right? Not three", London said.

I smiled. "One word."

"So, ehm, if you give me your number we can hang out some time. Just you and me." A cheeky smile followed coming from none other than Zack Martin. The model pulled her nose up and walked away.

Zack turned his head, spotting us and approached us.

"Well, better luck next time", I said.

"Are you kidding me, I scored four numbers." He held up the four pieces of paper as if it were gold. "These are precious", he said and kissed them.

"These are stupid", London said and ripped all four pieces in even smaller pieces.

"Noooo!", Zack yelled, falling to his knees and trying to gather the pieces.

"Besides, they were fake anyway", London said and tiptoed to Mr. Moseby who congratulated her.

"Come on Zack", I said tapping his shoulder. "You'll meet plenty of other girls…who are your own age."

"But one of them was only 19 and a half", he said looking like he was about to cry.

"Exactly and you're 17, now come on. There's food waiting for us. If we don't hurry Woody will eat all of it."

"I don't want any, I'm gonna cry myself to sleep", he said pretending to wipe off tears.

"There's pudding", I smiled. He got up from his knees immediately and grabbed my wrist.

"Let's go", he said pulling me to the buffet in the dining hall.

"Cody's right, you'll never grow up", I laughed and stumbled after Zack.


	16. Jealousy and Boys Pt1

EPISODE 6

**Jealousy and Boys**

"Lil Little in da house", Marcus yelled through a mic. Zack and Marcus had organized a private party in London's suite. At first, she would only agree if she got paid at least 20.000 dollar. Fortunately for Zack and Marcus, I had agreed to pay the money for them and the rest of the costs so they could organize a party. In the past, I would've never done such things, but these guys are my real friends. They've never asked me for even a dollar, not even this time. It was all my initiative.

"Yeah!", Zack said dancing through a group of girls.

Somewhere near the DJ booth I spotted Woody dancing with Addison, the girl that took care of him after he ran into a pole.

I was dancing crazy with London. Since we both didn't know how to dance, I thought it would be less embarrassing to dance next to her, than next to that Ashley girl, who was swaying her hips in front of Zack. I couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy when I saw the way he looked at her, but then again, I also felt jealous whenever I saw Bailey and Cody cuddling. I wanted to have a boyfriend, but I didn't know how to get one.

"Yeah baby!", Zack said showing off his moves to impress Ashley in particular, although the redhead also seemed interested in his moves.. The boy was a real player and I was not interested in players.

"Ooh do the fish", London said. We both clapped our hands together and tried to recreate a fish's tail with our hands.

"Car ride!", I yelled. London suddenly stopped dancing.

"Car ride? I only drive a limousine."

"Limousine ride!", I yelled laughing. We danced as if we were steering a car and drove threw the crowd, planning to meet up at the same spot again. These dance moves were fun. We made them up when we were little kids and had our own private parties consisting of us and our dolls.

"Oof", I said bumping into someone.

"Hey Ginger!", Zack said happily and hugged me. "This is Ashley", he said introducing me to the long blonde in front of him. She glared at me but smiled sweetly when Zack looked at her.

"Nice to meet you", I forced myself to say.

"You too." She smirked before throwing her arms around Zack, making me face his back again. She looked over his shoulder and glared daggers at me. I looked at her confused before driving to the place where I was supposed to meet London.

"Jumping trains!", London yelled and jumped on the couch. I jumped on the table and we started jumping around. I jumped onto the couch and back to the table as if I was 'jumping trains'. Don't get me even started about how we came up with that one. We were young, end of discussion.

"Dance, dance ,dance", I heard Addison yell. She was bouncing, probably from drinking to much juice. Poor Woody didn't know where to look anymore because she was every where, dancing around him in circles.

I waved at Marcus and he waved back, dancing to the beat. My eyes fell on Ashley again, swaying her tiny hips with perfect rhythm. I tried to mimic her and started swaying my hips too. It felt uncomfortable and probably looked uncomfortably. I focused on her hips so bad, trying to get the exact movement out of my body that I didn't notice Zack was laughing at me. He excused himself from Ashley and made his way through the crowd. He joined me on the table and started dancing.

"I like that you're trying", he yelled in my ear.

"That's actually quite insulting", I yelled back.

"Here let me help you."

He stepped closer and put his hands on my hips. I flinched when he touched me and backed up a little.

"It's okay", he said and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck because I didn't know where else to put them. There wasn't enough space between our bodies to use them anyways.

"Look at that", he said referring to my swaying hips. "See you can do it." He let go of me and stepped back, watching me do the movements. When I got uncomfortable, I abruptly stopped and did the 'head in a box' thing. He laughed before getting off the table and returning to Ashley, whom yet again, glared daggers at me.

"What was that about?", A familiar voice said behind my back.

"Bailey! I have no idea!", I said lifting my shoulders.

"Well, are you having fun?", she asked.

"Of course I am. The question is, are you having fun. I didn't see you dance a lot."

"Cody's not a dancer. Of course I'm having fun! This is way better than the parties we held back home at our farm. Our family would come over and the music was Dolly Parton, only."

"Sounds fun indeed", I smiled. We danced until Mr. Moseby knocked on the door, saying several people had been complaining about the music.


	17. Jealousy and Boys Pt2

"Yesterday was fun", I said to Bailey while I was braiding her hair.

"It was. I still can't believe you voluntarily paid for all of it."

"Well, in contrast to London, who spends most of her money on her favorite person in the world, herself, I like to spend it on other sometimes. It feels good to get, but even better to give."

"These are for you." I took the flowers and admired them.

"Thanks Zack", I said.

"And Marcus", he added.

"But what are these for?"

"There wouldn't have been party without you, so this is my way of saying thank you."

"That's really…sweet", I said almost blushing. "I didn't know you had in ya."

"Well, there are many things you don't know about me."

"What besides, that you like sports, food and girls, oh and teasing Cody?"

"Okay, maybe you do know a lot", he said putting his hands in his side. "Well, wanna get something to drink?"

"Sure", I smiled. "You can make me one of those delicious banana smoothies."

"Yes m'am", he said and jumped behind the juice bar.

"Zack you're off duty", one of his coworkers said.

"I know." He grinned and continued making me a smoothie.

"One banana smoothie for the lovely lady", he said and put it on the bar.

"Thanks", I smiled.

Someone sat down on the stool next to me.

"Hi Zack", an annoying voice said.

"Ashley", he smiled. "D'you want something to drink too?"

"Yes please." She batted her eyelashes and looked at him seductively. I sighed, eyeing her desperate flirting attempts. I also noticed the low cut v-neck she was wearing and purposely sticking her chest-area out to make it look fuller.

"So, Ashley, did you enjoy the party last night?", I asked with a sneer.

"Yeah, Zack throws such good parties." I heard Zack chuckled while he was blending the fruit. "Hey, can I smell that? It looks good", she said pointing at my smoothie.

"Uh", I said hesitantly. "Sure." I handed her my smoothie and she carefully sniffed it.

"Mh smells pretty good." When she was about to give it back to me she purposely dropped it onto my chest and lap. I jumped from my stool and yelled.

"Now look what you've done", I said staring at my filthy clothes.

"Oops, sorry, it was an accident", she smiled evilly. Zack put Ashley's smoothie on the bar and laughed when he saw me.

"That wasn't an accident. You did that on purpose!"

She lifted her shoulder and smirked. "Well, some people are just born for bad luck." She turned to Zack and smiled at him. The poor boy was having a hard time focusing on her eyes, because something else was much more interesting for him. He kept stealing glances at her chest and I rolled my eyes. With balled fists I stomped away to my room.

"What happened?", Bailey said, getting up from her bed.

"Ashley happened. I can't believe that girl!"

"Well, do you want any help cleaning that?"

"No thanks Bailey, but thanks for asking." I smiled weakly and disappeared through the bathroom door.

That night I sat on the main deck, watching the stars. There weren't many people up at this time, so I enjoyed the peace and quietness around me.

"Hey", a voice said. Some one sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here Zack?", I said not looking at him.

"I just like watching the stars at night, just like you."

I turned my head and frowned. "Seriously why did you come here after letting me down for your little girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend okay", he said, appearing a little bit touchy. "Why does everybody keep saying that?"

"It does look like it."

"No, no it doesn't. Anyway, I came to apologize. I should have stuck up for you, but I didn't."

"So what you're saying is?", I urged.

"Now I don't say this very often, but…I'm sorry." He sighed and let his hang down for a moment, awaiting my reaction.

"Zack?", I said. He looked me in the eyes and I could see the stars' reflection in his. I smiled. "Apology accepted." A smile crossed his face and he hugged me.

"Friends?", he asked.

"Friends."

We stared at the stars a little longer, before I couldn't handle my curiosity.

"So what about Ashley, if she isn't your girlfriend then what is she?"

"Ashley's just a fling. I don't date, anyways not longer than one week. I like to mix things up a little."

"That, my dear friend, I don't understand. How could you go around breaking hearts without caring?"

"I'm not exactly breaking hearts. I leave them satisfied and ready to take on the world", he said sounding rather funny. I giggled.

"Still Zack, do you ever think you'll get a girlfriend?"

"I don't know, maybe I just need to find the right person." His eyes focused on my face for a brief moment before continuing staring at the stars.

"Maybe", I said quietly. There was building a tension between us that I couldn't describe, so I decided to lighten up the mood once again.

"So who's next?"

"I'll let you know", he smirked. He patted my back and stood up. He held his hand out and helped me up, before walking me to my room.

"Night Zack", I said.

"Night Perrie."

After the door closed Zack let out a sigh and headed to his own room.


End file.
